


Memories

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: The Evolution of Reddie [5]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Revelations, Scary, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: After returning to Derry to defeat Pennywise for good, Richie and Eddie start to question why they haven't gotten married yet. Their relentless competitive natures once again come to light.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Evolution of Reddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Memories

They don’t really remember growing up in Derry. They remember each other, their first kiss, spending nights together and secretly making out whenever they could. But everything else was fuzzy. All those bad memories that summer had been suppressed so far down they didn’t remember fighting IT. They didn’t remember the other Losers.

Until that phone call.

Eddie was driving home from work while Richie was about to start a show. Mike had called, which dredged up such feelings of dread and impending doom that Eddie got in a car crash and Richie bombed his show. They both rushed home but Richie got there first, and went to throw up in the bathroom. Eddie came home and followed the sounds of Richie vomiting.

“Babe?”

“Oh hey Eds,” he cleaned his mouth off with a towel, “You get that phone call too?”

“Yea...I wrecked my car.”

“You what?? Shit are you ok?” He stood and looked over Eddie to make sure he was ok.

“Yea, yea I’m fine just kinda shaken.” They stood in silence for a few moments before Eddie continued, “We should go.”

“Are you crazy? Derry is the most homophobic place on Earth! Not to mention the feeling of dread and impending doom that I feel. What the fuck is that about?” He briskly walked out of the bathroom closely followed by Eddie. He went into the kitchen to chug some water to wash out the disgusting feeling in his mouth.

“Our friends aren’t homophobic. And I feel it too, but we have to go. We swore...I think,” he looked down at his hand where the scar was. A scar they both had but didn’t remember where it came from.

“Our friends…” Richie glanced down at his hand, at that scar. He couldn’t remember what happened, just vaguely getting cut by a piece of glass. Other people where there, Eddie had been there.

“We’ll just go back, see what’s going on and come back. Short trip, no big deal.” Eddie wasn’t typically one for spontaneous trips, but he felt like they both had an obligation to go back.

“What about the fluff demon?” As if summoned, the fluff demon Richie was referring to walked into the room and barked.

“She’s not a fluff demon!” Eddie picked up their small Pomerania, Petunia, “She just doesn’t like your attitude. Sides, we can leave her with the neighbors, they’re nice and have watched her in the past.” She barked again.

“Fine, but we’re leaving the second shit goes bad. I’m not about to lose you.”

“You’re acting like something horrible will happen.”

“I’m afraid it will.”

* * *

They left Petunia with the little old lady next door and made their way to Derry in Richie’s red Mustang. Eddie had packed for the both of them and made some tea for them to drink on the way. They’d be making it just in time to meet at the restaurant Mike told them about. Richie still didn’t want to go and complained the entire drive there. Eddie wasn’t sure he wanted to go either, but he wanted to see his old friends. He wanted to remember his old friends, the people who had been accepting of him of Richie from the beginning. Surprisingly enough, the closer they got, they started to remember things. At least, the good things.

Once inside the restaurant at the round table, he remembered all of the Losers immediately, especially Stan. Stan, the only person Richie told about his crush before they started dating. Though the rest of the Losers knew of course, they were painfully and obviously in love with each other. Stan was happy Richie and Eddie stayed together all this time. Bev asked if they were married yet. Eddie explained that Richie had proposed back in college and they both had promise rings (that didn’t really fit anymore), but he couldn’t help but stumble answering. Why weren’t they married yet? Neither of them really had an explanation, they were happy with their lives and hadn’t thought too much about it yet.

* * *

Why weren’t the married yet? That was all Eddie could think about, despite everything that was going on. The thought lingered in the back of his mind constantly. When the leper threw up on him, again. When Bowers stabbed him in the cheek. When they were climbing down to find Pennywise. Why weren’t they married? What if something happened? He already got stabbed, something that freaked Richie the fuck out. Eddie knew the risk they were taking, how dangerous this was. But, he knew that if they made it out alive he was going to propose to Richie.

* * *

Eddie nearly died. Nearly. Richie got caught in the deadlights trying to protect the others, and he saw Eddie die on top of him. He saw the Losers drag his weeping self out of the catacombs while Eddie’s lifeless body lay behind. He felt like a part of him had been ripped away, and the second Eddie saved him from the deadlights, he body rolled both of them away, just barely missing Pennywise’s claw. Stan and the rest of the Losers managed to distracted IT long enough for Richie and Eddie to compose themselves and join to defeat him. And, to put it simply, they bullied the clown to death. They regained their courage, they remembered who they were, and they were finally able to push past their repressed fears. They also had to haul ass out of there because the place was crumbling.

They stood and watched the creepy old house implode on itself in silence. Eddie reached out to take Richie’s hand in his, tugging him slightly closer. Once the dust settled they made their way to the quarry, jumping in with most of their clothes on to wash away everything. Not that it was actually sanitary, and Eddie would be sure to make Richie shower with him later. They all swam around for a bit before Richie spoke.

“So, now what? We all go home and forget each other again? Not that I want to stay here, but I don’t want to forget you guys.” They all glanced at Mike, expecting he’d have an answer.

“Maybe it’ll be different this time. IT’s gone for good this time. Also, we can start a groupchat.”

“And give Richie a platform to tell his terrible jokes 24/7? I’m putting it on mute immediately,” Stan half-assed glared at Richie as he spoke.

“Excuse you, my jokes are amazing! Have you seen my specials? I’m hilarious!” His specials were on Netflix. Eddie rolled his eyes and moved to sit on a large boulder.

“That’s debatable.” They all laughed and Richie splashed him.

“I thought you loved me!”

“I can love you and still think your jokes are bad.”

“I’ve been living a lie.”

“You still argue like an old married couple,” Bev commented. “You better invite us all to your wedding, whenever that happens.”

“Yea, when will that happen?” Bill swam over to them with an eyebrow raised.

“Uh, well it’s just like, it just became legal and we’ve been so busy and uh-” Richie stumbled over his words but Eddie cut him off.

“Soon, just actually check the groupchat,” he looked at Stan directly, “Or else you’re not invited!”

“Rude.” Stan splashed Eddie to which Richie retaliated. Bill joined in and soon they were all splashing around as if they were kids again. They stayed there until sunset and went back to the hotel. They would most likely all leave the next morning, after breakfast together.

* * *

The drive back home was awkwardly silent. Eddie spent the entire time staring out the window debating how he was going to propose, what kind of ring he’d get, and if there was a chance Richie would beat him to it. Richie, on the other hand, was trying to solely focus on the drive and not the fact that he hasn’t proposed to Eddie yet. He did, back in college, but that was different. Now he felt like he fucked up and didn’t want to think about it. Eddie’s silence was concerning him though, so he finally spoke up as they were reaching the city.

“So, that was a hell of a trip…”

“Yeah…” Eddie sighed, “How am I supposed to explain the huge stab wound on my face at work? Everyone’s going to ask, especially since I’m never the one who comes in looking disheveled.” Eddie claimed his fellow workers didn’t care enough about their appearance.

“Say you got mugged or something. It’s believable in the city. You can make up a whole story about how you fought the guy off but he stabbed you in the process. Then your knight in shining armor showed up and kicked his ass for you, swept you off your feet, took you home, and fucked the shit out of you,” he winked.

“Richie!”

“It’s brilliant! I love it, tell everyone that,” he laughed and Eddie punched him lightly.

“You’re a dumbass. Though I guess it’s not completely false...depending on what happens when we get home,” he smirked and looked over at the now blushing Richie.

“Oh, so we’re playing this game now? Would you like me to carry you like the princess you are?”

“Don’t ruin it, and that’s call bridal style dummy.”

“I mean, you’ll definitely being wearing a dress at our wedding.”

“I will not! I will wear white if it pleases you, but I will be in a suit thank you very much.” He crossed his arms defiantly. Richie pulled into their parking garage and found his designated spot.

"So you’re walking down the aisle?”

“Uh, I suppose so.”

“Wait, are we getting married? Don’t we have to like, ask each other first?” Richie clenched the steering wheel nervously and watched Eddie get lost in thought. “Eds.”

“Oh, sorry I uh, I think it’s more proper to ask before we start planning it. So, one of us has to ask.”

“Right now?”

“I don’t exactly have a ring on me and unless you do then no, not right now.” He got out of the car before Richie could say anything and grabbed their bags from the trunk. After a moment, Richie got out as well and followed Eddie to go pick up Petunia.

* * *

Richie decided to sleep in the next day and Eddie got up to get ready for work. He wasn’t going to work though, he was going to go ring shopping to propose to Richie over dinner that night. He gave Richie a kiss on the forehead before heading out for the day. And boy was he nervous. What kind of ring would he even get? Does he get one for himself too or wait until after? What if Richie says no? What if Richie checks their bank account today? Maybe he should write a check for the ring, just to be safe. His thoughts came to a halt as he got to the garage though. His car was in the shop, he had to drive Richie’s car.

“Fuck my life,” he mumbled to himself as he ran back upstairs to grab Richie’s keys. He didn’t like driving the Mustang, in fact, as far as he could remember he had never actually driven the Mustang. Sighing, he unlocked the front door to find a naked Richie in the kitchen making a mess.

“Oh shit, hey babe. Didn’t you just leave for work?” Richie turned around to reveal he was actually wearing an apron.

“I forgot my cars in the shop, so I need your car keys. What are you doing? You were passed out less than 5 minutes ago.” He set his briefcase down and walked over to Richie to inspect exactly what was happening. “Pancakes?”

“I got hungry, you know how it is. Wait, you’re going to drive my car? Do you even know how?”

“It’s a car, how hard could it be?”

“Well,” he pointed the spatula at Eddie, “For one it’s way faster than that beast of a car you drive. Second, it’s not as safe, as you keep telling me. Do you want me to drive you to work? I just gotta put on some pants on-”

“NO,” Eddie practically yelled, “Uh, no it’s fine babe don’t put pants on. I can drive myself.” Richie smirked, unphased by Eddie’s outburst.

“Quickie before work? Since my pants are staying off,” he winked. Eddie looked him over before nodding and half-ass running to the bedroom, taking his clothes off on the way.

* * *

About an hour later, Eddie was finally off to the jewelry store in Richie’s Mustang. He nearly wrecked 3 times because of how fast the thing could go, but eventually he figured it out and made it to the store in one piece. 

Now he had to figure out what to pick out. He made his way inside and perused for a few moments before someone behind the counter came up to help.

“Hello sir, can I help you find anything today?” A younger looking woman came over and watched as panic struck Eddie’s face.

“Possibly, I need an engagement ring and I honestly have no idea where to start. It’s for my boyfriend - like a ‘we should have done this a long time ago and our friends recently pointed out that we weren’t married so now everything’s awkward’ style of ring?” he spoke rapidly and the woman stared at him for a moment before snapping her fingers like she just got an idea.

“Come this way,” she led him to a different part of the case and showed him some simple, but rather nice rings, “Ok so, how long have you been together and have you ever given each other jewelry before?”

“Since we were like 13 and yes, he gave me a promise ring in college. It doesn’t fit anymore but I brought it,” he dug around in his pocket and pulled it out. Cautiously, she took it and examined it.

“And you said he gave this to you right?”

“Yea, he kept proposing as a joke and finally got me that. I want to get something similar, I think it’d be a nice sentiment, but also I want it to be more special.”

“Well, we do have the ability to engrave things onto the rings. Is there anything special you’d like engraved?” Eddie thought for a moment before having a brilliant idea.

“Yes actually, I have the perfect thing.”

* * *

Eddie waited until closer to the end of his normal work day to come home to avoid suspicion from Richie. He walked in to find the entire place spotless and Richie was standing at the dinner table, fresh food spread out with a candle.

“Alright Trashmouth, what did you break this time?”

“Why do you assume I broke something? Can’t I just set out a nice dinner for my loving partner?”

“Nope, there’s always a catch,” he set down and stuff and walked over, “What’s for dinner?”

“I tried to make Chinese food, failed, then ordered some and plated it so it looked nice. I also lit this candle,” he gestured towards the white candle in the center of the table.

“Just one?”

“Well, SOMEBODY had my car so I couldn’t exactly go get more. How was that by the way?” Richie walked over and pulled Eddie’s chair out for him.

“It went as well as you would expect. I miss my car.” He sat down and Richie went to sit across from him. “Ok seriously, Richie, I love you, but the last time you did something this romantic was for my birthday.”

“Yea...I’m kinda a shitty boyfriend, aren’t I?”

“Wait, that’s not what I meant-” Eddie tried to fix his wording but Richie cut him off.

“I know! I mean like, you didn’t call me one I did. After you nearly dying...I saw you die in the deadlights I just, everyone kept asking why we weren’t married and I um-” It was Eddie’s turn to cut him off.

“Wait no stop right now. You’re going to propose, aren’t you?”

“Way to kill the romance babe, calling me out like that.”

“No it’s because,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, “I didn’t go to work today…” he got out of the chair, got down on one knee, and opened the box, “And for once, I’m going to be the one to propose.” Richie’s jaw dropped.

“The hell you will,” he scrambled down to one knee and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

“Richie I swear to fuck-” Richie opened his mouth to propose and at the exact same time they both said: “Will you marry me?” they stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

“I fucking said it first Eds! I win!”

“You did not dumbass we said it at the same time!” They both stood and Richie pulled him into a hug.

“I love you, and yes, in case you weren’t sure, I will marry you.”

“I’ll marry you too,” he pulled away and handed Richie the ring. Richie looked it over and tried to hold back tears.

“You, it looks like the promise ring I gave you back in college.”

“No shit.” Richie turned it in his hands and noticed something on it. There was an engraving that was identical to the thing Eddie had carved in the kissing bridge all those years ago, and R inside a heart.

“Jesus Eds, you’re going to make me cry. I had a similar idea with yours…” he handed it over and Eddie immediately noticed the R + E that was engraved on the ring. “Great minds think alike?”

“Sure babe,” Eddie kissed him and they put the rings on.

“But for the record I did propose first, like three times, so I win.”

“Richie!” Eddie punched him lightly and realized something, “Wait, when did you get the ring?”

“Today. Borrowed the neighbors car.”

“So, you can go buy a ring but you couldn’t buy more candles?”

“One seemed more important than the other.”

“God you’re a dumbass. I love you.”

“I love you too Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my work: @SeleneLaufey  
> Updated 5/24/2020


End file.
